disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow/Gallery
Promotional Images Pirates-of-the-caribbean-3-04-f.jpg Pirates-Of-The-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides-Character-Movie-Poster.jpg At world's end.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean movie.jpg Dead man's chest.jpg Pirates-Of-The-Caribbean-On-Stranger-Tides-Jack-Sparrow-Movie-Poster-11.jpg Piratas del Caribe 1.jpg|Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow in the Disney Dream Portrait Series Piratas del Caribe 2.jpg|Johnny Depp as Jack Sparrow in the Disney Dream Portrait Series At World's End Banner.jpg Films ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Jack Sparrow -2.jpg Captain_Jack_Sparrow.jpg Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_17.png CotBPJacksayingSavvytoBarbossa.jpg JackWanted.jpg Jack_Sparrow_Cotbp.jpg Jack_and_Sinking_Jolly_Mon_COTBP.jpg Jack_and_Will.png Anamaria_ship.jpg Jack_Isla_De_Muerta_COTBP.jpg 18024-5-large.jpg Jack_Barbossa_Isla_De_Muerta_COTBP.jpg Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_3.png Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_16.png Jack_Sparrow_Hanging_COTBP.jpg Jack_Will_Fort_Charles_COTBP.PNG Jack_Fort_Charles_COTBP.jpg Jack_Last_Scene_COTBP.jpg First_duel_Will_and_Jack_3.png Jack_grabbed.png pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-4354.jpg Pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-2027.jpg pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-12849.jpg pirates1-disneyscreencaps.com-9797.jpg PotC1_0643.jpg PotC1_2149.jpg JackandWill-Potc.png JackElizabeth.png JackMurtogMullroyElizabeth.png CotBPIslaDuel3.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Awe00.jpg Jacksavvy.jpg Jack shoot Jack the monkey.png Jackkey.jpg Jack_Chief.jpg Barbossas hat.jpg Jack_TDshack.jpg Jack_Jones_P2.jpg Norrington_introduced.png JackxLiz.jpg DMC_discovery.jpg JackLooksDMC.jpg Sea_Fight_Isla_Cruces_7.png Jack_defeats_KrakenP2.jpg Pirates2-disneyscreencaps.com-14370.jpg POTC2 norrington-jack.jpg JackSparrow-DMC.png Jack'sDeal-DMC.png DavyJones'sHeart-DMC.png JackSparrow2-DMC.png ElizabethNorringtonSparrow-DMC.png NorringtonElizabethJack-DMC.png JackElizabeth-POTCDMC.png KrakenMouth-DMC.jpg DeadMan'sChest-DMC.jpg Jack-james-will.png Isla Cruces duel 12.png Norrington-jack-elizabeth.jpg Jack dock.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Jack Barbosa AWE.jpg Jack_Hallucinates2.jpg Jack Pearl Locker.jpg Jack Crew P3.jpg Jack Up Down.jpg JackBarbossaKraken.jpg Jack_Beckett_AWE.jpg Jack_Escape.jpg Jack Will P3.jpg Gibbs Shipwreck.jpg Jack Brethren AWE.jpg Jack trades.png Jack Dutchman Hallucinations.jpg Jack Davy Jones Heart AWE.jpg WatchingDutchmanGoDown.jpg Pearl_last_battle.jpg Giselle Jack Scarlett.jpg AWEJacklooksback.jpg POTC3 AWE 3756.jpg jack-elizabeth-will.PNG jack-and-lord-beckett.jpg Gibbs-with-Jack.jpg captain-jack-sparrow-and-joshamee-gibbs.jpg pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-12535.jpg pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-4935.jpg pirates3-disneyscreencaps.com-12494.jpg Jack-Cotton-AWE.png TiaDalmaandtheCrew.png TheCrewOfFlyingDutchman2.png Jacks-AWE.png Gibbs-elizabeth-barbossa-will-jack-marty.jpg AWE-Crew-before-Elizabeth-leaves.jpg SaoFengwithJack.png Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides '' Johnny-depp-as-jack-sparrow-in-pirates-of.jpg CJS Pirates4.png Angelica-Jack-Blackbeard.jpg johnny-depp-pirates-of-the-caribbean-4.jpg Judgejack.png Jack draggedd2.jpg Jackvsroyalguardsinpalace3.jpg OST_JackChase.jpg Jackelicavsroyalguards.jpg Jackscrumbelowdeck.jpg Iveseenathingortwo.jpg Jack Icannamefingersandpointnames.jpg QARDance.jpg Jackelicashipsinbottlespromo.jpg Jackwhitecapbay.jpg JackIwillnotbedoingitagain.jpg Jackelicacliff.jpg Jackpickingpistols.jpg Jackkickingchalicechest.jpg Jack Angelica Jungle.jpg OSTJackSmileCropped.jpg Floatingwaterdrop.jpg JackappearingatFOY2.jpg Jackvsscrumandangelica.jpg Jackelicalovingmoment.jpg JackGibbs MovieSurfers.png Jackhilarioussmile.jpg Jack Sparrow Ost.jpg Jack and Angelica Dance.jpg OSTQuartermasterandJackenteringcave.jpg OSTJackandPhilipThatIamfullyprepared.jpg Tumblr n2ndf0poEG1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Jack-Angelica and Blackbeard.jpg Pirates4-disneyscreencaps-8973.jpg Barbossa-blackbeard-pirates-of-the-caribbean.jpg pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-9178.jpg Jack_and_Gibs.png pirates4-disneyscreencaps.com-9078.jpg HBhandingpeglegtojack.jpg Marina2.png Marina3.png Marina4.png Marina5.png Marina7.png pirates4-366.jpg pirates-379.jpg Teague-jack-prison-dog.jpg Pirates4-325.jpg pirates4-788.jpg Gibbs-Jack-Redcoats.png JackwithGibbs-OST.png SwiftSparrowZombieOfficers-OST.png JackAngelicadancing-OST.png Disney Parks and other live appearances Captain Jack Sparrow HKDL.jpg Jack Sparrow Disneyland Ride.jpg Scan0003.jpg|A Magic Kingdom guide map featuring Jack Sparrow to promote Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2008.jpg|A Magic Kingdom guide map featuring Jack Sparrow for the refurbishment of Pirates of the Caribbean Video Games AlbumImage.ashx.jpeg Jack_Sparrow_KHII.png|Jack in Kingdom Hearts II Jack Sparrow.jpg|Jack Sparrow, Disney Universe 251px-Captain_Jack_Sparrow_(Undead)_KHII.png|Jack under the curse of the Aztec treasure JackSparrow_lego.png|Jack Sparrow in Lego Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Disney INFINITY - Jack Sparrow.png Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 6.jpg Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 7.jpg Disney Infinity Pirates of the Caribbean 8.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box screenshot 1.jpg Disney_Infinity_Toy_Box_screenshot_2.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean Disney Infinity figures.jpg Disney Infinity Toy Box.jpg Jack Infininty Head.png Pieces-of-eight.png Summer Tour Jack.png Jack_vs._Maccus.jpg POTC_Playables.jpg Jones_and_Jack_vs._Dutchman_Crew.png Atthehelm.jpg CrystalJack2.png Disneyinfinity.jpg Art-of-Disney-Infinity-02.jpg Disney infinity toy box screenshot.jpg Concept Art Sparrowconcept.jpg|Concept art of Jack Sparrow. JackSketch1.jpg JackSketch2.jpg JackSketch3.jpg CursedJackConcept.jpg SkeletalJackConcept.jpg Jack on Dinghy AWE Concept Art.jpg Novel TCSBarnaclestorm.jpg TPCCortesGhost.jpg Barnacle_crew_JS7.jpg Snapshot_20100523_1.jpg Merchandise Jack Sparrow Pin.jpg Jack Sparrow Pin 2.jpg FU2794lg.jpg kingdom hearts jack sparrow.jpg Medicom-mickey mouse-jack sparrow-1-ic.jpg Mickey Jack Sparrow Pin.jpeg|Mickey as Jack Sparrow Pirates of the Caribbean - Mickey Mouse as Jack Sparrow.jpeg DCL - Pirates of Castaway Cay Event 'Pirates Find Treasure' Frame Set (Mickey Mouse Only).jpeg Woody&sparrowHWpin.jpg Piratesamphibian.jpg Kermitpiratepin.jpg Disney Store Europe - Stitch dressed as a Pirate.jpeg Artist Proof (Gold) DisneyShopping.com - At World's End Series - Captain Jack Sparrow.jpeg Pirates of the Caribbean Pirate Hat and Wig for Adults.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-006.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-005.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-004.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-003.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-002.jpg 901460-jack-sparrow-001.jpg EEGen1.gif Disneystockcertificate.jpg F64815d27fea.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Pirates of the Caribbean galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries